Clash of the Decepticons
by Azura Nagomii
Summary: Azura returns to earth after being gone for two years. Her goal? To make Starscream's life miserable. But Starscream has his own plans and so does a certain Autobot. So when one of Starscream's pranks gets out of hand, what will she do? Ch. 3 and 4 up
1. Azura's Back

"**Clash of the Decepticons"**

Ch. 1

Azura was heading for the Space Bridge when suddenly Shockwave stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going, worker?"

Azura sighed, rolling her eyes. "Let me go Shockwave. I'm going down to earth."

"You are forbidden to leave. You have not yet worked off your debt."

The only reason she was working for Shockwave was because he had saved her hide from a certain, let's say, situation. And in return Azura agreed to work for him.

"Debt, shmebt! I'm going down to earth!" She started for the Space Bridge entrance but Shockwave stopped her again.

"I don't think so." Shockwave said, pointing his laser gun at her. "Now, get back to work, **worker drone**."

Shockwave never liked Azura. He thought she was barbaric, rude and insubordinate. The only reason he had saved her in the first place was he needed help and Megatron needed a break.

"I don't think my friend would like you calling me that."

"What?" Before Shockwave could react he felt something hard slam down on his head and he fell over unconscious.

Venus stood over Shockwaves body giggling. The only reason she was here was she never left Azura's side.

Azura grinned at her friend. "Good work, Venus. I don't think he'll be conscious again for another few hours."

"Hey, it's the best I could do since you saved me from Oppressor. Besides that, I want to go to earth as well."

"Well then, let's get, going."

The two grinned and they entered the Space Bridge and were transported to earth.

Azura and Venus were two Decepticon femme bots that had known each other for 10 years. Azura had saved Venus from the clutches of her evil father, Oppressor, an evil tyrant.

Azura was Cybertronian born. She was silver and blue with a little bit of black here and there. Azura was the 'take charge' kind of femme. She wouldn't take shit from anyone. She was the type to shoot first and ask questions later.

Quite contrast to Venus. She was born on a planet she didn't like talking about. She was purple and black with metallic golden hair. Venus was very soft spoken and only fought when she had to. She wasn't originally a Decepticon, but when Azura saved her from her father she decided to become a Decepticon and fight along with her new friend.

§ § § § §

When the two femmes finally got to earth they ran in to a huge battle going on between the Autobots and Decepticons.

"Oh dear, oh my!" Venus cried, ducking several laser blasts.

"Damn it! Those stupid Autobots always get in my way!" Azura growled and took out her laser rifle.

"What are you doing!" Venus cried but Azura had already run in to the battle, yelling her usual battle cry.

Venus sighed and turned to leave when suddenly she bumped in to someone. She looked up to see who it was and cried out. "O-Optimus Prime!"

The mighty Autobot stood there, looking at the Decepticon femme bot suspiciously. "Who are you?" He demanded, pointing his weapon at her. "Where did you come from?"

"I—I…" Venus stammered.

The towering Autobot was intimidating as hell.

Suddenly someone shot him and Venus looked to see Azura waving her laser rifle in the air.

"Come on, Venus! Get with the program! We've got a battle to fight! You'll surely get your head blown off if you just stand around!"

"But… I don't have a gun!"

Azura sighed, rolling her eyes and she threw Venus one of her smaller guns. "Take that!"

Venus looked down at the gun in awe. She was never one to use guns. She liked to work out her problems instead of resorting to violence.

Just then a shadow was cast over her. She turned around to see Grimlock standing behind her, his sharp teeth gleaming in the sun.

"Me, Grimlock, destroy Decepticon!" He growled.

Venus looked up at the towering Dinobot, her optics going wide, her body shaking all over. _I was never built for combat! I shouldn't even be here! _"G-go away!" Venus cried. She pointed the gun at Grimlock. The gun looked as though it would fall out of her weak grasp any second.

Grimlock laughed. "What can puny weapon to, me, Grimlock?" The Dinobot cackled. He took a step towards her, fully intending to rip her limb from limb.

"I guess we'll just have to find out…" Venus finally pulled the trigger, a plasma ray shooting out and slamming Grimlock in to the ground.

Venus looked at what she had just done and gasped. How could such a small weapon hold such a large punch?

"Hey, nice shooting Venus!" Azura shouted.

Venus just smiled weakly at her stronger friend. All this fighting was making her feel dizzy and sick to her stomach. Why couldn't the Decepticons and Autobots just get along? Why did they have to fight so much.

Venus was so busy in her own little world she hadn't noticed Grimlock sit up and take out his gun until she felt a shooting pain rocket up her spine and she shrieked out in agony. Venus fell over, clutching her hands as lubricant ran down her back.

Azura noticed Venus fall to the ground and she ran to her friend's side.

"You damn bastard!" She yelled at Grimlock, shooting him in the chest.

He fell over with a loud thud.

"Ah, Primus… don't worry you'll be okay. Medic! Medic!" _Damn it, where's that slagging medic! _"Megatron!" Azura shouted in to her COM link.

"What is it?" Megatron growled back impatiently.

"Venus has been hurt really bad. Request to retreat!"

"Request denied!"

"But--!" Azura began to protest. Sometimes Megatron could be so pig headed at the most crucial times.

"Megatron, she's right! We need to retreat. Too many of our mechs have fallen!" Came another voice on Azura's COM link.

"Very well, Starscream. Order your mechs to fall back. Decepticons retreat! I repeat, retreat!"

The Decepticons gathered up their wounded and retreated back to the base.

§ § § § §

"What the slag were you two thinking running out in to the middle of a battle like that!" Megatron shouted at Azura.

Megatron had multiple shot wounds on his lower torso and chest and he was missing a piece of his armor.

"Oh Megatron, we're so sorry. We didn't mean to cause any trouble," Venus said, as Hook repaired the circuits in her back. The wound wasn't as bad as it looked. Thankfully for her, it hadn't damaged any vital parts.

"Shush, Venus! Megatron, I've come back to serve you once again." Azura said as she herself sealed up a gash on her wing. "Besides I helped a little. So stop complaining."

"You and Venus cost us the battle!" Megatron looked like he was going to explode any moment.

"Please, Megatron don't be angry with Azura…."

"Yah, be angry with Starscream. He's the one who said we should retreat Azura blamed the red, white and blue jet.

Azura heard someone clear their throat behind her.

"Excuse me?" Starscream looked at her scathingly as he walked in to the repair bay, his chest and arm torn up from the battle.

She chuckled, looking at Starscream, grinning slyly. "Why hello Screamer." Azura had always liked Starscream, but she couldn't have the other Decepticons knowing that. It would ruin her reputation of being a strong and ruthless warrior.

"We **had** to retreat. Just having you show up made things worse," Starscream growled, sitting down.

Hook was about to start repair on Starscream's damaged chassis when suddenly Azura nudged him away and began the repair herself.

"What do you mean, **Screamer**?" Azura sneered, picking up the welder and began to seal the gash, deliberately burning him in the process.

Starscream winced in pain. "For the love of Primus be careful with that thing!"

"What made you come back, Azura?" Megatron asked suspiciously as hook repaired his damages.

"I was bored. Shockwave had me doing menial work. Work for a slagging worker bot." Azura seethed angrily, not paying attention to what she was doing and she ended up burning Starscream again.

"Damn it to Primus!" He screamed, snatching the welder away from Azura. "Primus, Azura, you're a dangerous weapon with this thing! I'll repair myself thank you very much."

Starscream began to repair the gash when he accidentally burned himself again. "For the love of—!"

Azura laughed. "You can't do anything right, Screamer!"

"Stop calling me Screamer!" Starscream screeched angrily, grabbing Azura by the throat.

"Why, Screamer, I knew you couldn't keep your hands off me." Azura grinned mischievously.

Starscream glared at Azura disdainfully. What he wouldn't give just to rip out her fuel pump and watch her slowly die. That would wipe that good for nothing smirk from her face.

"Well, what are you waiting for, Screamer?" Azura looked at the seething mech and just continued to grin at him. She knew he wouldn't do anything. He didn't have the guts. "Well? I'm waiting." She cackled and he growled menacingly, but she wasn't intimidated.

"Starscream, Azura, nock it off this instant before I turn you both in to a pile of scrap!" Megatron ordered, pulling Starscream off of Azura. "I have enough trouble with the Autobots without having to deal with you two fighting!"

"Yes, Megatron…" Starscream muttered, saluting. He turned to Azura and scowled. "I will be finishing my repairs in my quarters." Starscream stood up and started for the door.

"Don't burn yourself, Screamer!" Azura called after the leaving Starscream.

Starscream didn't say anything but gave Azura the bird as he rounded the corner going to his living quarters. That was one human gesture he used a lot.

Azura grinned, looking quite happy with herself, but Megatron didn't share her mood.

"Must you always fight with Starscream?"

"Aww, it's just how I get my kicks Megsy."

Megatron gave her a warning look.

"You know I'm kidding mighty Megatron. Now if you will excuse me, I will also be going to my quarters… that is, if you haven't given them to Skywarp. He's probably turned it in to his own personal medals room. That pompous jerk."

"Very well, Azura. Just… don't bring down the base on the way."

"Ha, ha, very funny." Azura saluted to him just before leaving.

"Those two make quite a couple, don't you think so mighty Megatron?" Venus asked. She had watched the whole scene silently and hadn't said a word until then.

"Yes, but I fear more of this and I'll go insane." Megatron shook his head sighing. Megatron had, had a two years of silence and he had hoped it would stay like that, but since fate had a way of fooling around with him, Azura had decided to come back and make his life miserable again. _Is this for that time in Vegas? _Megatron thought, looking up as if asking Primus himself. _I won back the base, didn't I?_

"Megatron? Is there something wrong?" Venus looked at Megatron, a concerned look on her face.

Megatron shook his head and smiled slightly at her. Venus was good person at heart but she just wasn't made for battle. She wasn't even a Cybertronian. Unlike Cybertronians, parts of her were organic which she covered up with armor. The only reason he let her stay was she had no where else to go and Megatron didn't have the heart to just kick her out and he certainly didn't want the Autobots to get their hands on her. He knew about her father, Oppressor, and he sincerely felt sorry for her.

"No, Venus… nothing at all. I was just thinking is all. Why don't you go to your quarters? I made sure they stayed the way you left them."

Venus smiled and made a bold move, hugging Megatron. "Thank you Megatron. Good evening." She saluted and left.

Megatron sighed and shook his head muttering to himself, "I must be going soft."

"Nonsense Megatron, I think you're just treating your troops with respect," Hook piped in as he wiped down the examination tables.

"Hook! How long have you been there!" Megatron hated it when people caught him off guard.

"I'm sorry, Megatron. I've been here the whole time."

"Well, finish up cleaning and you can sign off for the night and get recharged."

"Yes, Megatron. Thank you, Megatron."

Starscream sat grumbling in his quarters. That Azura really burned him up. Well, he had to make her pay — slowly. That's when a brilliant idea struck him. He grinned, rubbing his hands together like one of those cliché villains. _Just wait, Azura, I **will** get my revenge. _

§ § § § §

"So… Azura is back, is she?" Optimus said as Ratchet fixed his injuries. "And she brought a new friend."

All the Autobots knew about Azura. She was known for killing many Autobots in the war, and if she was bringing a friend, they knew they were in for some rough times ahead.

"If… if this femme bot is friends with Azura, who knows how bad she is!" Bumblebee trembled. He remembered having a run in with Azura. It had nearly cost him his life. He could remember it like it was yesterday.

§ § § § §

Bumblebee was driving along happily when it had happened. The Autobots had just won a major battle against the Decepticons and he was planning on meeting up with Jazz to have a little fun.

He heard a jet fly over head and he didn't think much of it until it nearly landed on him.

It was a blue and silver F series jet. It seemed to look menacingly at Bumblebee. That's when he noticed the Decepticon insignia on its wings and the small Autobot began to panic.

The jet laughed, it's maniacal laughing echoing through the air, sending shivers up Bumblebee's back.

"Hello, little Autobot. Did you enjoy today's battle?" Came a voice from the jet. Although it was feminine sounding, it had no warmth to it. It was cold and unforgiving.

Bumblebee just stared at the Decepticon, not knowing what to say.

The jet transformed in to the Decepticon known as Azura and Bumblebee felt like he was going to die. And he would if he didn't get out of there soon.

"I don't like to lose, Autobot." She growled, slowly approaching Bumblebee who soon found he was frozen to the spot from sheer terror. "Do you like humiliating me?"

"Wha-what? I don't—"

"Of course you do!" Azura shouted, slamming down on Bumblebee's hood, leaving a considerably large dent. Lubricant began to slowly leak out.

Bumblebee made a small meeping sound and he transformed in to robot mode. "Please… Azura… don't—"

"Don't you dare address me so informally!" Azura backhanded Bumblebee, bashing him into a building.

Humans screamed, running away from the crumbling debris that threatened to crush them.

"Cut it out… you're going to get a lot of humans killed!" Bumblebee cried, struggling to get up.

"Who cares about these worthless flesh bags! I think you should worry more about yourself. She dug her fingers in to his chassis picking him up and sent him smashing in to another building.

Bumblebee cried out. He tried to get back up but Azura placed her foot on his chassis. 'P-please…"

"Aww, you're pleading already? You're no fun." Azura took out her plasma sword and slashed up Bumblebee's chassis and across his face.

Bumblebee cried out, clutching at his face, lubricant spilling through his fingers. Bumblebee reached for his COM link and cried, "Optimus, I need help! Please, Azura is—"

"Aw, no fair calling your Autobot buddies," Azura said, tearing out Bumblebee's Com link.

Bumblebee grimaced. _I have to reach the Autobots somehow. _That's when he suddenly remembered his homing device and he activated it. _Hope this works. Just need to buy myself some time. Villains like to talk, right? I'll just use that against her. _"Just wait, Azura, my friends will save me!"

Azura just laughed. "Oh really, are all you Autobots so slagging predictable?" She leaned forward, her face inches from his. "I know what makes you tick," she whispered. Her breath smelled of lubricant.

Bumblebee felt like retching. He had heard the rumor that Azura liked to drink the lubricant of fallen Autobots but he didn't actually think it was true.

"For instance," Azura continued, ignoring the look of pure disgust on Bumblebee's face. "This is where your fuel pump would be." Azura drove her hand through Bumblebee's chest, clutching his fuel pump in her hand.

Bumblebee ground his teeth together to keep from screaming bloody murder.

"All I have to do is wrench this from your chest and your spark extinguishes for good. " Azura laughed. "If you see Primus, tell him thanks."

_The Autobots aren't coming… it didn't work… th-this is the end! _Bumblebee braced himself, waiting for the end. He just regretted he couldn't have been a better help towards the Autobot cause. And Spike, he would miss him the most of all. "Could you… could you at least do me a favor?"

"Yes?"

"Tell the Autobots… I died honorably?"

"Stupid request… but fine. I'll tell them. Even though you really died like a coward, pleading for your life." Azura smiled at the look Bumblebee gave her.

"I wasn't pleading for my life."

"Whatever." Azura was about to pull out Bumblebee's fuel pump when suddenly someone shot her in the arm. She cried out, pulling her hand out of Bumblebee's chest.

The small Autobot sighed, slumping backwards.

"Damn, the Autobot's have arrived," Azura growled under her breath.

Prowl, Optimus and Blaster pulled up, all pointing their guns at Azura.

"Stop right there Azura, we have you surrounded," Optimus said. "You will come with us or we will be forced to shoot you down."

Azura cringed. "Don't come any closer!" She shouted, picking up the fallen Autobot and pointing her laser rifle at Bumblebee's head. "Let me leave or I blow his head off!"

"Why you little—" Prowl was about to step forward but Optimus stopped him.

"Don't Prowl… fine we will allow you to leave, just put Bumblebee down."

Azura grinned and throwing Bumblebee down she transformed in to her jet form and rocketed away. "So long, slaggers!"

§ § § § §

Bumblebee still had a scar on his chassis from the experience. After that he had vowed to get revenge against the Decepticon femme bot.

Optimus believed in forgiveness, but Azura was past forgiveness in Bumblebee's eyes. If he ever saw her again he would not hesitate to kill her. She was a monster who had no respect for living things. She probably didn't care about her own kind.

Bumblebee clenched his fist. No matter what it took he would get his revenge. He would show Azura he was not a coward, even if it meant dying to do so. He lost his chance last time, but he wouldn't lose it this time. This time, he had a plan.

To be continued…


	2. Things take a turn for the worse

"**Clash of the Decepticons"**

Ch. 2

Azura sat up stretching and yawned. She was fully recharged and ready to kick some Autobot skid plate and squash a few flesh creatures. All she had to do was have her morning energon cube and she would be meeting up with Motermaster for their date. Motermaster was one of the few Decepticons that weren't intimidated by her.

As she walked out the door she was passing her mirror and she caught sight of something shocking from the corner of her eye. She did a double take and nearly fainted dead on the spot. Her face was covered in black markings. There was only one person she could think of who could have done this.

"STARSCREAM!"

Starscream sat in the Decepticon resting area sipping on his morning energon cube grinning. _And thus my revenge begins._

Azura walked in to the resting area and sat down, grabbing herself an energon cube. She had been able to get out the black marks on her face but she was still pretty angry about it.

She took a sip of her energon cube but it didn't taste right. She looked at it and screamed when she saw it wasn't energon but muddy water. "STARSCREAM!"

Starscream, who had been watching from the hall way was rolling on the floor laughing hysterically.

§ § § § § §

"So, Starscream has been playing these tricks on you?" Motermaster asked, as scores of humans ran from them screaming.

"Yeah and he's been real sneaky about them. I never see it coming until it's too late!" Azura cried as she crushed a nearby human with her foot. "He must be stopped." She clenched her fist, shaking it.

Motermaster took her by the shoulders and turned her so she faced him. "If it pleases you, Motermaster will take care of him for you."

Azura chuckled. He was cute when he talked in the third person. "Thank you Motermaster." She grinned up at him and he smiled back.

Motermaster leaned down, placing his mouth over hers in a kiss and wrapping his arms around her waist. She tasted of energon and lubricant, the perfect combination to Motermaster.

The truth was Azura had many relationships and none of them lasted very long. But she felt like her relationship with Motermaster was special. The two had a lot in common. They both loved to cause destruction and chaos, they were both feared and they both hated Starscream.

"Oh my God here comes another one!" A random human cried.

"What?" Azura pulled herself away and looked up just in time to see Starscream streaking towards them in jet form. _What is that slagging moron up to now?_

"Hey love birds, heads up!" Starscream shouted and before Motermaster and Azura could get out of the way in time Starscream dropped a dozen of Transformer-sized water balloons filled with oil on top of them. Starscream laughed aloud flying off.

Azura gasped, looking down at her oil soaked body. "My new paint job!" She cried. "Starscream, you're going to pay!"

"I shall destroy him!" Motermaster growled, shaking off some of the oil.

Azura placed a hand on his shoulder. "No, Screamer is mine. He shall soon feel my wrath."

Motermaster turned to Azura and grinned. "Very well Mistress, just tell me if you change your mind. I'll get the other Stunticons and together as Menasaur we shall crush him like a flesh creature."

Azura smiled and kissed Motermaster on the cheek. "I appreciate that. Want to go back to the base and…" She chuckled, "Freshen up?"

Motermaster nodded eagerly. "Affirmative."

Starscream sat on a rock laughing. He had really gotten Azura and Motermaster was just the bonus! He had always wanted to get back at that loud mouth for ruining his plans to overthrow Megatron.

Just then he heard foot steps and he quickly turned around to see who it was. "Who!" He looked down and sighed. "Bumblebee… what are you doing here?" He growled, pointed his laser gun at the small Autobot.

"Don't shoot!" Bumblebee cried, raising his arms up. "I've come with a truce."

"A truce? Why would I make a truce with an Autobot? Especially one so tiny?" Starscream began to laugh again.

"Because, we both have a common enemy."

Starscream stopped and looked at him. "What enemy? Megatron?"

"No, not Megatron… Azura."

"Hmm… I'm listening Autobot."

"So, did he fall for it?" Bluestreak asked, coming out from his hiding place when Starscream was gone.

The small Autobot smiled deviously. "That jerk hates Azura so much he doesn't even suspect a thing!"

"Man, Bumblebee, this is such a great plan. You're brilliant." Bluestreak patted Bumblebee on the shoulder chuckling.

"Tell me something I don't know. By this time tomorrow I'll finally have my revenge."

"You mean **we'll** have **our** revenge, buddy."

"Oh yeah… we. Sorry." _Tomorrow I'll finally get my hands on that femme **and** Starscream. Like killing two jets with one stone. _Bumblebee chuckled softly to himself.

§ § § § § §

"That's terrible, Azura. I don't understand why Starscream would want to play all those nasty tricks on you," Venus said as the two femmes walked down the hall together.

"Isn't it obvious? He's a pathetic little mech with no life what so ever."

"Oh… how sad for him… I'm going to see how he's doing." Venus went off down towards Starscream's quarters.

Azura sighed, shaking her head. _There is something wrong with that femme's programming. _

When Venus got to Starscream's quarters, she straightened herself up before pressing the chime.

"Come in!" Came Starscream's voice from inside.

Venus walked in to see Starscream sitting at his desk looking over some papers. "Hello Lord Starscream," she greeted, bowing.

Starscream chuckled. _Lord Starscream… I like it. _"Hello, Venus. What brings you here?" Venus wasn't half bad looking, even though she was partly organic. One of the very few Decepticons that turned in to a car. Of course she wasn't originally a Decepticon. She had dated an Autobot once.

Starscream liked her because of her gullibility. Meant she was easier to controll. And looking at her now, her realized he could use her for Bumblebee and his plan.

He got up and walked over to her. "Hey hun, do you think you could do me a favor?" He asked, cupping Venus' face in his hand tenderly.

Venus felt like she was going to faint. She had never been this close to a mech before. Well, that is not since Shadow. "Y-yes, Lord Starscream. Anything for you," she chirped.

Starscream grinned. "That's a good femme."

He went over to his desk and picked up the papers from his desk and Venus finally saw what they were.

"Give these to Azura. They're very important and for her eyes only, okay?" Starscream put the papers in to an envelope and handed them to her. "Tell her it's a mission from Megatron. She and I are to go check out an area that is emitting a large amount of energy. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes, Lord Starscream, right away." Venus turned to leave but stopped. "Lord Starscream, if it isn't too much trouble. When you're not so busy… um… whould you like to go out with me sometime?"

Starscream hesitated for a moment but smirked his usual devious smirk. "Of course hun, I'll see you tonight." Starscream winked at her

Venus smiled and saying goodbye, she left.

_How nice, not only will I be getting my revenge, but I'll be going out with a sexy femme. Could things get any better? Megatron keeling over would be nice._

"What! You have got to be kidding me! A mission from Megatron my ass! What does Starscream take me for, a moron? This has to be a trick." Azura paced back and forth in her quarters, Venus sitting on her recharging unit.

"But, Azura these papers are official and they've been signed by Megatron himself."

Azura took the papers up again and examined them more closely and sighed. "Perhaps… fine I'll go but you're coming with me. Just stay hidden so Starscream can't see you, okay?"

Venus nodded. "Very well, Azura." Venus turned to leave.

"Where are **you** going, Venus?"

"I have a date tonight," Venus replied, blushing slightly.

"Oh? With who?"

"Oh, no one in particular… I gotta go," Venus said quickly and she quickly ran out.

Starscream and Venus walked down the beach, the stars twinkling their brightest that night.

"And over there, that one is Cybertron," Starscream said, pointing to one of the many astral bodies in the sky.

"It's so close to the earth. How did it get there? I didn't even think it was in this galaxy."

"You can thank Megatron for that. He transported the planet in to this galaxy in one of his crack pot schemes, to obtain more energy."

Venus looked at the sky thoughtfully. "Interesting…" She looked at Starscream. "Starscream? Why are you playing all those mean tricks on Azura?"

"You have to ask? It's just my way of getting back at her for treating me like slag!"

"Azura just does that to get your goat. She really doesn't mean it. I really think she likes you."

"I don't think so, Venus." Starscream turned around to look at her and smiled. "Come, let us go back to the base. Perhaps we can continue this conversation over a little energon, hm?"

Venus smiled. "That would be nice."

§ § § § § §

The next day Starscream and Azura were flying over the desert, Venus following at a distance making sure she wasn't seen.

"Over there!" Starscream shouted.

Azura looked and saw a power plant of some sort. "But that thing looks like it's been abandoned for years! Are you sure there are high readings of power emitting from it?" Azura said, suspiciously.

"Of course! The humans must not have turned it off when they left. Let's land here."

The two jets landed and Azura looked around. "I don't know, my sensors aren't picking up any —"

Just then they heard a shriek and then gun shots.

"What the —! Are we being attacked?" Azura reached for her gun but she found it was gone.

"Looking for these?" Mirage asked, reappearing with Azura's weapons.

_Heheh guess it's time for me to get going. _Before Starscream could take another step, he was shot from behind. He cried out in shock falling forward.

"Starscream — Ahhh!"

Bumblebee came out of hiding, his gun smoking. "A job well done Autobots. We have Starscream, Azura and," Bumblebee chuckled when Bluestreak dragged Venus' body forward. "The traitor."

"Traitor?" Mirage asked puzzled.

"Venus was once an Autobot…" Bumblebee lied. "Now, let's get these… **things** to the brig."

§ § § § § §

Azura groaned, her joints feeling stiff and her back aching. She suddenly heard someone weeping and she pried her eyes open. "V-Venus? Are you okay? What —?" Azura looked around and saw where she was. She was in the Autobot brig and… it was all Starscream's fault.

She sat up but cried out when she felt a stab of pain shoot up her back. "Slag it to Hell!" She growled. She looked around again. "Venus? Where are you?"

She didn't find Venus, but she did see Starscream huddled in the corner. "Starscream, you slagging bastard!"

Starscream didn't say anything.

"Starscream say something!" Azura shouted angrily.

Just then Starscream began to mumble something softly.

"What did you say you damn traitor?" Azura sneered, crawling over to Starscream and leaning in closer to hear what he was saying.

"Hey, baby come 'ere and give me a kiss…" He was dreaming.

"What? You're sleeping!" Azura growled shaking her fist. (She does that a lot) "STARSCREAM WAKE UP!" Azura shouted, hitting him on the head.

"Ow! What the slag was that for!" Starscream cried, rubbing his head.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's because we're stuck in an Autobot brig, my back hurts, AND **YOUR** SLEEPING!" Azura grabbed Starscream by the collar shaking him. "You slagging traitor! How could you do this to us!"

"It's not my fault! The Autobot tricked me!"

Azura threw him to the ground. "You disgust me," she growled.

"Azura, is that you?" Venus called out.

"Venus, where are you?"

"I'm in the cell next to yours. Why are the Autobots doing this?"

"Because Venus, they're our enemies… and we're their prisoners."

Venus slumped to the ground weeping. "A cell… I've been placed in a cell again. Oh this is a nightmare…"

Azura turned to Starscream, her rage shining through. "You… I should kill you. You've crossed the line this time Starscream. Do you have any idea what this is doing to poor Venus?"

"Just shut up Azura! You may scare the others, but you don't scare me!" Starscream stood up and walked over to Azura.

"Yeah, is that so, traitor? You shouldn't talk like that. It's you who got us in to this! You **should** be scared! But… I guess you're just too **stupid**!"

"THAT'S IT!" Starscream screeched and he backhanded Azura, causing her to stumble right in to the bars.

Azura cried out as the energy from the bars electrocuted her.

Starscream just watched, his expression not even wavering.

When the bars were done, Azura slumped to the floor, breathing heavily. She rolled on to her hands and knees, growling softly, "Damn you Starscream… how — how dare you strike me like that." Tears leaked from her eyes and pattered on to the cell floor.

Starscream faltered slightly. _Is — is she crying?_

Just then they heard footsteps approaching and Bumblebee came in to view.

"What the hell is all the commotion about!" When Bumblebee saw Azura on her hands and knees panting, a slight grin played across his face. "Well, Decepticons **can** do that anywhere, eh?"

Just then, Azura's hand shot through the bars, grabbing on to Bumblebee's throat. "I may not have been able to kill you the first time, but I can always finish the job!" She growled, tightening her grip.

"Now, now Azura, calm down," Bumblebee chided the femme, shaking his finger at her. "I'll just have to fix that." He took out a device and pressed a button.

All of a sudden, Azura began to scream, clutching at her head. "Stop! Please, stop!" She cried, letting go of Bumblebee and writhing on the ground in pain.

"Promise to be a good femme and I'll make the pain stop."

"Yes! Yes, I'll be a good femme! Just make the pain stop! Please!" Azura began to whimper, tears coursing down her cheeks.

Starscream's optics widened in shock and he looked at Bumblebee in disbelief. _There's something not right with the pipsqueak Autobot. It's like his logic circuits are fried or… something else._

Bumblebee pressed the button again and Azura slumped to the ground unconscious. "If any of you don't want to meet the same fate as her, you had better keep you mouths **shut**! I'll be back with some energon cubes for you. We wouldn't want you deactivating now, would we?" Bumblebee grinned, and evil gleam in his optics.

_No… no it couldn't be. _Starscream thought, looking at the small Autobot. _But what else could the explanation be for the Autobot's strange behaviors?_

Before Bumblebee left Starscream said, "Wait! It's you, isn't it? You're not really Bumblebee in there are, you? You're —"

To be continued…


	3. An Evil Plan, the Truth Uncovered

"**Clash of the Decepticons**"

Ch. 3

It was said that Venus' race could never die. Their bodies could be destroyed but their essence floated around until they found a new body to inhabit and it seemed Oppressor found Bumblebee's to be most adequate.

"…Oppressor… I never thought we'd meet again," Starscream growled. "Why the pipsqueak Autobot?"

Oppressor grinned. "Why, you ask? Because this Autobot has motivation, anger, and **vengeance** in his fuel pump. All the things that make me stronger."

"How long do you think you can control that body?"

"As long as I can, Starscream. In fact, he let me take control of his body."

Starscream looked at Oppressor in disbelief. "That can't be… no Autobot would agree to that!"

"It's true. The small robot was so intent on getting revenge on Azura he said he would do anything. All I had to do was offer him power beyond his wildest dreams and he accepted."

"But you left out one small detail, is that right?"

Oppressor chuckled. "What the kid doesn't know, won't hurt him."

"What has become of him?" Starscream hated Bumblebee, but what Oppressor was doing was something despicable and wrong.

"He's still alive, I made sure of that. He's just in stasis mode. Now if you will excuse me, I must be going." Oppressor grinned and left.

"I can't believe it… my father…" Venus whispered in disbelief. "How did…"

"I don't know Venus, I guess fate just has a way of messing with us."

"What do you think my father has planned for us?"

"I don't know… but then again you never know what goes through that madman's mind."

"He's planning… on destroying us…"

"Azura?" Starscream knelt beside the fallen femme. "Can you sit up?"

"I… I think so…" Azura pushed herself up with a groan. "Oppressor may be in Bumblebee's body but he has all his powers. He plans to get us out of the way so he can destroy the others and then regain control over Alkaliadron. Bumblebee's logic circuits must already have been fried for him to be able to take control of the small Autobot."

"Why didn't he try to take control of any other Autobot… or why not a Decepticon?"

"Because the person must willingly give up their body." Venus said. "It's the law of my people. Unless the person is willing, one cannot enter that person's mind. And if the person so chooses, they may push the inhabiting spirit from them."

"So, all we have to do is talk Bumblebee in to pushing Oppressor's spirit from his body?" Azura asked.

"But how will we do that? You heard Oppressor… Bumblebee is asleep in stasis mode, there's no way we can reach him!" Starscream pointed out.

"So, what exactly do we do now?"

"I don't know, Azura," Venus sighed. "I just don't know."

§ § § § § §

Shadow, the bounty hunter Autobot was rocketing through space when suddenly he got a transmission on his COM-link. He paused. "Yes, ma'am?"

"Have you picked up Oppressor's scent yet?" Came a feminine voice.

"No, there's no trace of him yet. It's as if he's disappeared."

"Or found a new body. Hurry up Shadow, we have no time to waste. Allita-One out."

Shadow looked out at the cold void of space. _Where are you?_

Shadow was a bounty hunter sent out to destroy the tyrant Oppressor. He was the first warrior Autobot created by the Quintisons. The Quintisons thought Oppressor was becoming too strong and they were bent on taking him out and claiming Alkaliadron for themselves.

But when Shadow had gone there he had failed. Oppressor had been too strong for him to handle. He survived, but he was blinded from the encounter.

So for thousands of years he had been traveling from planet to planet, laying low… gathering strength for when he confronted Oppressor again.

When he returned to Cybertron five thousand years later, he found the Decepticons and Autobots had overthrown the Quintisons and the Decepticons now ruled Cybertron.

He met up with the Autobot femmes where he worked for them as a spy. Until one day that is. He had been cleaning up Shockwave's lab when Megatron, the Decepticon leader, had sent a transmission saying that they had finally destroyed Oppressor and both them and the Autobots had control of the planet.

"But did you destroy his essence?" Shadow had blurted out.

"Silence worker bot!" Shockwave had snapped, backhanding the Autobot. "It is not your place to ask."

But Shadow knew they had not destroyed the tyrant's essence. They did not understand about Oppressor's race. The Decepticon's always had a way of doing a half-fast job.

So Shadow went back to the femme's headquarters to ask permission to go searching for Oppressor. He was familiar with Oppressor's life signature and would be able to find him.

Allita-One agreed and here Shadow was, flying through the dark void of space looking for a wayward spirit. But it looked as though he had lost its scent.

"I'll find you, Oppressor! Even if it means five thousand more years…"

Suddenly Shadow thought of Venus. He wondered what she was up to. He worried Oppressor had gone after her. Shadow shook his head. Oppressor would never hurt Venus. She was his own daughter. But if he placed a hand on her he would… he would what? Destroy him so he could go inhabit another much stronger body?

What was Shadow to do? _I should have made a plan._

§ § § § § §

Megatron tapped his fingers impatiently. "Where the slag is Starscream and Azura?"

"Venus is missing too," Soundwave pointed out.

"I can see that, Soundwave!" Megatron snapped angrily. "They weren't in they're quarters and none of the other Decepticons have seen them. So… WHERE ARE THEY?" Megatron slammed his fists on the computer keyboard.

"Have you tried them on their COM-links?"

Megatron made a mock gasping sound. "Why didn't I think of that?" Megatron growled. "Of course I've tried them on their COM-links and all I get is slagging static!"

"Do you think they might me in trouble?"

"Starscream may be treacherous and Azura arrogant but they're not stupid. They're probably out, fooling around. I've noticed they've been at each other's throats more so lately."

"And Venus?"

Megatron sighed, his face going soft. "Venus… she's honorable… not the one to start up a conflict… I admit I am a bit worried about her."

Soundwave looked at Megatron inquiringly. "You love her don't you?"

"What? Don't be absurd!" Megatron snapped.

"It's just that… I haven't seen you talk like that about a femme since your last love."

Megatron shook his head. "Get out, Soundwave. I need time to think alone," Megatron said, waving his hand towards the door.

"As you command, Megatron." And Soundwave left, the door hissing closed behind him.

Megatron sighed, looking back at the black computer screen. Could it be true? Was he indeed falling in love with Venus? But she was much younger than him. It wouldn't be right. But her race's aging process differed from Transformer's. She was only nineteen in Alkaliadronian years, but in Transformer years… he couldn't tell.

All of a sudden, Bumblebee's image appeared on the computer screen, causing Megatron to fall out of his chair with a yelp of surprise.

The Autobot chuckled. "It's good to see you too, Megatron," Bumblebee grinned.

Megatron growled. "What do you want, Autobot?" Megatron got back on to his feet and looked up at Bumblebee. Something was wrong with the small robot. There was a strange glint in his eyes and his voice had a slight grating sound to it.

"Optimus wishes to see you. He wants you and the Decepticons to relinquish your control over half of the planet."

Megatron growled. "How dare he! We made a deal!" He glared at Bumblebee. If looks could kill, Bumblebee would have been dead at that very moment.

Bumblebee just chuckled. "Optimus said you would say that. He said if you refused, he told me to tell you we have three of your troops."

Megaton blanched. _No!_

"Starscream, Azura and Venus," Bumblebee said as he showed the three Decepticons in cells.

Megatron winced at the sight of Azura. It looked as though she had been tortured. She looked almost broken. And… Megatron looked closer… had she been crying?

The camera went back to Bumblebee. "If you do not meet Optimus in the canyon fifty miles from your base, we will destroy them."

Megatron growled. "Very well, Autobot, I will come."

"Bring the Decepticons as well. They should be present to see this."

"Who are you to be calling the shots? Shouldn't Prime have told me himself?" Megatron looked at the small Autobot suspiciously.

"He's a bit busy at the moment. So, do you agree?" Bumblebee waited patiently. Megatron was so predictable. He could never let a challenge pass him by.

"Yes… I agree. What time shall we meet?" Megatron asked

"An hour from now. Till then Megatron." Bumblebee smirked slyly. Bumblebee's image disappeared from the screen.

Megatron slumped to his chair. _This is a catastrophe. Has Optimus lost his mind? This isn't like the Autobot leader._

"I told you!" Came Soundwave's voice from behind the door.

"Shut up, Soundwave!" Megatron shouted. "Get the troops ready! We're going to the canyon fifty miles from here in an hour."

"Yes, Megatron."

§ § § § § §

"Optimus, I have news!" Bumblebee cried, running in to the main control room.

Optimus turned around to look at him, a stern look on his face. "Where the slag have you been, Bumblebee? We've been trying to reach you on your COM-link all day! I —!"

"Optimus, Megatron is calling you out! He says he wants total control of Alkaliadron and he wants to fight you for it!" Bumblebee interrupted.

"That fiend! Very well, I shall face him. Where does he want to meet me?"

"At the canyon fifty miles from their base. He says you should bring the other Autobots so they can watch their leader fall."

Optimus growled, shaking with rage. How could Megatron do this? After all that they went through together to free it from Oppressor? Wasn't controlling half of the planet good enough? Of course, what did he expect from someone as ruthless as Megatron. "When does he want to meet?"

"In an hour."

"An hour? Very well. I hope he doesn't steal the powers of his troops to make himself stronger like last time."

All of a sudden, Teletran One began to beep.

"What's this?" Prime asked, walking over to the computer and punching up the screen to see a blue and red robot flying towards the head quarters. He didn't look like any Decepticon he's seen. The robot also looked old. Almost first generation.

"Identify yourself!" Prime demanded.

"Shadow! Autobot bounty hunter. Creation of the overlord Quintisons. Let me in!"

Bumblebee's eyes widened. _No… it can't be…_

§ § § § § §

"The Autobots and Decepticons are both walking right in to a trap and they don't know it! What else could go wrong!" Azura cried, pacing back and forth in their cell.

"Freaking out isn't going to help," Starscream said, standing in the corner.

"Well, maybe if you weren't so slagging laid back —!" Azura clenched and unclenched her hands agitatedly.

"Please stop fighting!" Venus cried, sounding a bit agitated. It was rare that Venus got angry or impatient with anyone.

"Not until Starscream gets off his lazy ass and tries to help for once!"

"What am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know! Try to figure out an escape plan, maybe!"

"And then what? How are we supposed to defeat Oppressor?"

"I don't know!" Azura cried, clutching her head. She looked at Starscream, glaring menacingly. "You and your stupid revenge! You got us in to this, Starscream!"

Azura threw a punch but Starscream dodged her and grabbing her wrist spun her around pinning her to the wall.

"Calm down, Azura! This is just what Oppressor wants! He wants us to kill each other. That's why he just hasn't killed us yet."

"No, he wants to use us as bait!" Azura pushed him to the ground and put her knee on his chest. "And if you dare lay another finger on me, I'll turn you to slag!"

"I'm willing to take the risk!" Starscream rolled over, making him on top.

The two Decepticons continued struggle, when suddenly, they found their lips pressed together. They jumped away from each other, spitting and gagging.

"Oh my Primus that was disgusting!" Azura cried, wiping her mouth.

"It was worse for me!"

Azura harrumphed. "You obviously have no taste. Motermaster says I'm the best kisser in the universe."

"What does Motermaster know? He's a moron!"

"Yeah? Well, you know what I'm going to do now?"

Starscream leaned forward and grinned. "What?"

"This!" Azura grabbed Starscream and dragged him in to a passionate kiss.

Starscream's eyes widened in shock.

When Azura was done, she pushed him away and wiped her mouth. "Don't tell me that wasn't the best kiss you've ever had."

"Okay, I won't."

When Starscream didn't say anything else, Azura just growled. "Just wait, Starscream when we get out of here, I will kick your ass all the way to Alkaliadron!"

Starscream chuckled. He was finally getting the revenge he wanted.

"Guys, we have to figure something out and fast. Maybe we can short out the bars." Venus placed her hand against the bars and cried out when they shocked her.

"Venus, if you even try that you'll get yourself killed. Starscream and I may survive it, but parts of you are organic. And you know what happens to humans when they're electrocuted." Azura said.

"No, I've never seen that." Venus looked at the tow inquiringly.

Starscream slide his thumb over his throat and made a slicing sound that made Venus gasp.

"That's awful. But what else can we do?"

"You're not doing anything Venus. Starscream and I will figure something out. The last thing I want is for you to get hurt."

Starscream watched Azura thoughtfully. Maybe Venus was right. The way Azura looked out for her friend, she almost seemed… civil. But that still wouldn't stop him from finishing his revenge.

§ § § § § §

"Why are you here, Shadow? How have you come to be here?" Optimus asked, as Shadow recharged.

"I am on a secret mission from Allita-One. I was flying through space and I was running low on energy when I saw this planet. My scanners told me it was rich with energy."

"I know Allita… she is my wife."

"So, you are the famous Optimus Prime she keeps talking about? Well, thank you for the energy, but I must be going." Shadow was about to leave when Prime suddenly grabbed his arm.

"You said you were a bounty hunter Autobot made by the Quintisons themselves, right? How can that be? I though only Decepticons, were warriors and assassins. And how is it you were able to survive for so long and blind to boot?"

"It is a long and difficult story to tell." Shadow shook his head.

"Well, at least stay to help us." Optimus said.

"Help you? What is the matter?" Shadow sat down and looked at Optimus, a concerned playing across his face.

"We are to fight the Decepticons over the controll of a planet, we could really use the help of a true warrior."

"I knew the Decepticons were treacherous beings. Very well, I shall stay to help you fight. But after that I must go." Shadow patted Optimus on the shoulder. "You are truly an honorable mech.

Oppressor stood in the shadows brewing. _How can he still be alive? I thought I had killed him all those years ago! I guess I'll just have to kill him again. What fun, I get to kill the Autobots, Decepticons and Shadow in one felt swoop! I will enjoy this. _

To be continued…


	4. Fight! A Race Against Time

"**Clash of the Decepticons"**

Ch. 4

Megatron paced back and forth mumbling angrily to himself. "How could those three just let themselves get captured that easily? There has to be something amiss.

"Megatron, it's time to go," Soundwave said, walking in to the main control room.

Megatron looked up and nodded. "Very well, Soundwave. I will meet you and the troops outside.

Soundwave saluted and left.

Megatron straightened himself out and marched out like the military leader he was. Today, he would fight honorably. No help from his troops, no power amplifications. Optimus chose to sully his honor by going back on their deal. Megatron would win this fight justly.

He still didn't understand why Prim would do this. It just wasn't like the Autobot leader to go against a deal.

When Megatron got outside, all the Decepticons were waiting for him, sullen and angry expressions on their faces.

"What is your plan, Megatron?" Skywarp asked, stepping forward.

"Yes, mighty Megatron, what is your plan to make those insufferable Autobots pay for going back on the deal and kidnapping my beloved Azura?" Motermaster growled.

"We should bust them all up! Like they went back on their deal, we shouldn't go by their rules! Beat them at their own game!" Wild-rider, the insane member of his team, shouted out.

The other Decepticons all mumbled in agreement.

"No, I plan to fight honorably."

The Decepticons erupted in a roar of protest.

"No, my Decepticons. Just because the Autobots decide to go against our deal does not mean we should sink to such a level. This is much different form any of our other battles. Both Autobots and Decepticons risked their hides to destroy the tyrant Oppressor. Them going back on their deal is like a slap to the face and we should face it with honor; to make them look bad!"

The Decepticons cheered, though there were still some of them that were skeptical.

§ § § § § §

"Autobots, I am to face Megatron in a one on one battle to reclaim the freedom of a plant. I don't want anyone helping me. That means you Ironhide."

Ironhide muttered stubbornly to himself.

"I want to win this battle fair and square. Shadow will be here to aid me if Megatron cheats in any way. I don't want every one jumping in at once to help me. That would induce sheer chaos."

"Who is this Shadow person anyway?" Cliffjumper, the most paranoid of the bunch, asked.

"Shadow is a bounty hunter Autobot created by the Quintisons many years ago."

There were some exclamations of amazement while there were some mutters of suspicion.

Some robot comes in claiming to be built by the Quintisons themselves waltzes in and you believe him?" Ironhide asked, practically throwing his arms in the air. "How do you know he's not lying? What if he's a Decepticon spy?"

"Why don't you ask me, yourself."

The Autobots looked to see Shadow walk in. Some gasped while others just grimaced at the sight of his optics. They were black and it looked like you were looking in to a void. They had no emotion what-so-ever.

"You are Shadow?" Ironhide asked.

"Yes, and I don't blame you for not believing me."

"Where have you been all this time?"

"Very well, I shall tell you my story, but not now. For it is time to meet with the Decepticons."

"Autobots, roll out!"

§ § § § § §

"What the slag are you doing, Starscream?" Azura asked, Starscream tinkering with his COM-link.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to fix my COM-link." Starscream said without looking up from his work. He had pulled the platting from his arm and was working with the wires inside.

"How are you going to be able to do anything without any tools?"

"I'll think of something, Azura. Just be patient."

Azura sighed leaning against the wall. "Very well." She looked around idly. "Hey Starscream, how long have we been stuck here?"

"Hmm? We've been here for a day. The Autobots and Decepticons are probably walking in to the trap right now."

"No… I can't let mighty Megatron be hurt. I'm shorting out the bars!"

"Venus, no!" Azura exclaimed.

But it was too late. Venus grabbed on to the bars, electricity surging though her body. She cried out in pain, but she held on to the bars. Soon the lights began to flicker and before they knew it everything went dark.

"V-Venus?" Azura whispered.

"Sh-she did it…" Starscream muttered, carefully touching the bars and seeing that the bars did not electrocute him, he broke through them.

"Venus!" Azura tore the bars off of Venus' cell and knelt beside her friend's side. "Venus… wake up… please wake up." She shook Venus by the shoulders. She looked on the verge of tears.

Starscream watched Azura, a solemn look on his face. Azura really did care for Venus.

"Please, Venus. Don't die on me. I promise I'll be a good person. I… I promise I'll leave Screamer alone! Please, Venus!"

"Will… you put that… in writing… for me?" Came a weak response.

"Venus? My Primus you're still alive?"

"Don't sound so disappointed Azura… are you afraid I'm going to force you keep those promises?"

Azura laughed nervously. "As long as you're okay, I'm happy. Are your systems okay?"

Venus checked a monitor on her wrist. "My internal repair system is booting in. I'll be fine. Help me up?"

"Sure."

Azura and Starscream both helped Venus up.

"You're a very brave person, Venus." Starscream said, smirking.

"No I'm not… I just did what any other person would do. I can't just sit by and let the others get hurt by my father. Someone has to stop him."

"Come on, we have to get out of here fast."

§ § § § § §

The Decepticons landed just as the Autobots were pulling up. The two sides transformed in to robot mode and looked at each other, their expressions unreadable, but their feelings in it were of the same. Anger, hurt, confusion. This would be a fight that would live on in their memory banks.

Megatron stepped forward first. "Optimus Prime, I have come as the agreement was set. Step forward now and shake the hand of your opponent."

Optimus stood forward. "Indeed as have I, Megatron. Just as the agreement said.

The leaders took the other's hand shaking it.

"This is to be a fair fight…" Optimus began.

"Yes, and let the best mech win!" Megatron finished in a low growl.

Oppressor sat on a hill watching, popcorn in hand. First he would let Megatron and Optimus destroy each other and then while the Autobots and Decepticons are helpless, he planned to destroy them all on one felt swoop.

He grinned evilly to himself. Nothing could ruin this day.

"Hey Bumblebee, who do you think will win? I hope Optimus wins," came a small voice beside Oppressor.

The robot looked down to see a human with brown hair and worker clothes on. "Eh… I dunno' kid. We'll just have to find out, eh? It will be fun to watch, don't you think?"

The human nodded and went back to looking at the scene below them.

Finally the battle began. Megatron was the one to throw the first punch. His fist slamming in to Megatron's jaw sending the gray and white mech to stumble backwards. He shook it off and growled at the Autobot.

"Puh, throwing the first punch? I should have known you would do that, seeing the premise of this fight."

Optimus looked at Megatron strangely but didn't have time to decipher what the Decepticon had meant because Megatron sent a shattering blow to Optimus' stomach, toppling the red, white and blue robot. He grunted in pain. "I don't understand, Megatron. Since you're always the treacherous type."

Optimus kicked Megatron behind the knees, bringing him down and he jumped the Decepticon punching him multiple times in the face.

Megatron kicked Optimus off of him and in another split second he was up and he kicked Optimus in to the wall of the canyon. "Say hello to oblivion Optimus Prime," Megatron growled, saying "Prime" as if it were a profanity. He pointed his fusion cannon at the fallen Autobot and fired.

Optimus, seeing it coming, took out his laser rifle and shot at the same time.

The lasers from both weapons collided in to each other causing a huge explosion, injuring both mechs equally.

Megatron got up weakly, stumbling a bit. "This will end Optimus!"

"My… thoughts exactly."

Megatron fired his fusion cannon again but Optimus rolled out of the way and fired his laser rifle and the Decepticon leader. He dodged and fired again, hitting Optimus in the shoulder. Sparks flew every which way and lubricant trickled down his arm.

"Nice shot, Megatron. Let's see if you can dodge this!" Optimus once again shot his laser rifle at Megatron. By this time, the Decepticon leader was beginning to grow weak and he wasn't able to dodge in time. The blast hit him in the side knocking him backwards.

He groaned, clutching at the gapping wound. A puddle of lubricant began to pool around him.

Optimus weakly got up and approached the fallen Megatron. "Game, set and match Megatron. No forfeit before… before..." Suddenly Optimus fell to his knees breathing heavily.

Oppressor grinned. It was soon going to be all over soon. All of a sudden he heard jet engines and an approaching car. _No… it can't be! _Oppressor turned around to see Starscream, Azura and Venus approaching the canyon and fast.

"Mighty Megatron!" Azura cried.

"It's those Decepticreeps Azura and Starscream! They're here to help Megatron! Fire!" Ironhide exclaimed.

The Autobots began to open fire on the two jets and car.

"Oh crap! Hold your fire!" Azura cried, transforming and landing. "Listen to me! This is all a trap! You've been fooled by Oppressor!"

"Impossible, Oppressor's dead!" Ironhide growled.

All of a sudden Oppressor began to laugh and he levitated in to the air. "You're wrong fools! And now that your leaders have fallen, I can destroy you all!"

"Y-you're wrong, Oppressor…" Megatron muttered, stumbling to his feet. "Don't count me out just yet. No one makes me look like… a fool!"

"Megatron…" Venus whispered in awe.

"Oh silence, fool. Do you really think you can defeat me in your condition? The only way you can defeat me is if you and Optimus combined forces and used the matrix but," Oppressor chuckled, "By the looks of Optimus that won't be any time soon. Now die!" Oppressor waved his hand and a wave of pure energy rocketed toward Megatron, hitting him in the chest.

Megatron cried out in pain and he staggered backwards but he still stood his ground.

"You're still not giving up? You Transformers never know when to give up do you?" Oppressor cupped his hands together creating a blue and silver liquid sphere. "This will finish you off for good. Say hello to your supposed God!" Oppressor laughed and launched it at the beaten Decepticon leader.

Venus watched as the "Essence of Destruction" rocketed towards Decepticon. "Megatron! Nooooooo!" Venus cried and she jumped in front of Megatron, taking the full brunt of Oppressor's attack.

Both Venus and Megatron flew in to the wall of the canyon from the force.

Megatron looked down at Venus, his eyes gone wide with shock. "Venus… why? Why give up your life so recklessly?"

Venus looked up at Megatron and smiled weakly. "Do you call saving someone you love reckless?" Venus coughed and her eyes went dark.

Oppressor looked down at them and smiled. "My poor darling daughter. If only you were a good girl I —" Suddenly he felt someone in his mind, peeking out. Bumblebee.

_I… what… what's going on? Venus? Optimus! I can't get out… please!_

Oppressor clutched at his head. "Go away, you're not wanted!" He growled. If he stayed any longer he would lose total controll of the body. "Damn you! Damn you all! I will be back! Mark my word! And I will be much stronger! Stronger for even Optimus and Megatron to handle!" And with that Oppressor rocketed away.

Azura ran over to Megatron and Venus. "Megatron! Venus, is she —?"

"Don't worry Azura, she's still alive, but barely." Megatron tried to get up but just fell back.

"Here mighty Megatron, let me help you up." Motermaster said, helping his lead up and supporting him on his shoulder while Hook picked Venus up.

"Megatron, we must go to Autobot Headquarters," Optimus said, as Ironhide helped him up.

"Yes… we must come up with a plan to defeat Oppressor." Megatron agreed.

"Oppressor… I can't believe he's actually here. No wonder why I couldn't sense him. He was hiding behind an Autobot insignia." Shadow growled under his breath.

Starscream landed and walked up to Azura. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Me! What about Venus? Starscream, I know I may be evil and conniving. That I like to kill humans for fun but… Venus is the only true friend I have. If I lose her… I… I have no one!"

"That's not true, Azura. You'll have the Decepticons… and me…"

Azura looked at Starscream for a moment then tears filled her eyes and she ran in to Starscream's arms. "I'm so sorry Starscream…"

Starscream was startled at first but then wrapped his arms around Azura's shoulders comfortingly. "It's okay."

Just then someone cleared their throat from behind them.

Azura and Starscream turned around to see Skywarp staring at them.

Just then Azura pushed away from Starscream and cried, "Oh thank Primus you came! He was about to strangle me!"

"Who's strangling who? You're the one who ran at me!" Starscream cried. "Stay away from her, Skywarp, she's a maniac!"

"Oh yeah! You want to take this outside!"

"We're already outside!"

"Hook… a sedative please…" Megatron groaned.

"What for Megatron? I already gave you one for your pain." Hook replied.

"Not for my pain… for them to shut up!"

Hook chuckled, "Come mighty Megatron. We must get you fixed up. Come Starscream, Azura. We'll need all the help we can get."

Starscream and Azura stopped "fighting" and followed the Autobots and Decepticons back to the Autobot headquarters.

While in the shadows, Oppressor watched. _Just wait Transformers. I _**_will_**_ destroy you. I will. _Oppressor clenched his fist, and it began to glow red.

**The thrilling conclusion up next!**


End file.
